Un nouveau lui ?
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Freed rangeait la bibliothèque de la guilde lorsque la magie contenue dans les grimoires fit des siennes. Le jeune homme devra subir les conséquences de cette magie, pour son plus grand malheur.
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle petite histoire, un peu plus humoristique et moins sérieuse que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ;)

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Dans la très célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail régnait une ambiance festive. C'était une journée comme une autre, avec ses bagarres générales et les colères de la terrifiante Erza. Dans un coin de la salle, les Raijins discutaient tranquillement, loin du chahut ambiant.

Derrière le bar, Mirajane s'activait à servir tout le monde et noter dans le registre les missions prisent par les membres. Le maître était dans son bureau, en train de s'occuper de la paperasse habituel, à savoir répondre aux lettres du conseil de la magie pour justifier le chaos que les mages les plus destructeurs de Fiore laissaient derrière eux.

Durant un instant de calme, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'approcha de la table des Raijins.

-Freed, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Oui ? répondit le mage runique en regardant la barmaid.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à ranger les archives ? Je devais m'en occuper aujourd'hui mais avec tout ce monde, je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se leva avec son calme habituel. Il salua ses camarades et descendit dans la pièce. Un bazar impossible y régnait, des livres s'entassaient de partout, y compris sur le sol. D'abord stupéfait, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel désordre. Puis se ravisa, se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux pas qu'il le sache.

Le mage runique soupira et se mit au travail, ramassant les livres, triant, remettant les étagères en ordre.

Alors qu'il rangeait une étagère en hauteur, tenant en équilibre sur l'échelle avec plusieurs livres dans les mains, Freed bascula en arrière et ne put se rattraper à temps. Il tomba durement par terre et se retrouva ensevelis sous les livres. Certains s'ouvrirent et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La magie contenue dans les grimoires s'activa et le mage runique sentit une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Alors, que va-t-il arriver à notre mage runique ? Des théories ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Et voici le chapitre 1 (déjà écris depuis plusieurs jours, mais j'ai oublié de le poster xD), bonne lecture à tous ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **MikiKuran :** Ha ha, aurais-tu lu dans mon esprit ? En tout cas, oui tu as des chances de bien rire des mésaventures qu'il va vivre dans cette petite histoire :)

* * *

Freed se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des courbatures de partout. Le mage repoussa les livres qui le recouvraient et tenta de se lever. Il se redressa difficilement et sentit comme un poids lui peser au niveau de la poitrine. Surpris et inquiet à la fois, il baissa les yeux.

Choqué, Freed ne sut pas comment réagir. Sous son tee-shirt, un renflement était clairement apparent au niveau du torse. Il … non, il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant … c'était bien une poitrine. Le jeune homme en perdit ses mots, un comble pour un mage runique. Mais il était bien trop choqué par la situation.

Freed eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre, et quelques unes de plus pour reprendre contenance. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il se passait. Mais surtout … _comment cela pouvait-il être alors qu'il était clairement un homme ?!_ Mais un doute l'assaillit soudainement. Vus ses nouveaux attributs, se pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu une femme ?

Le mage runique prit son courage à deux mains et vérifia si ses attributs masculins étaient toujours présents dans son pantalon. Mais à son plus grand malheur, il ne trouva rien, absolument rien. Horrifié, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Freed sortit prudemment de la pièce, le mieux était surement d'aller voir le maître. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut repéré dès qu'il posa un pied dans l'immense salle commune. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers lui avant de se figer de stupeur. Ce qui attira bien vite l'attention des autres.

-Tu es devenu une femme ?! s'exclama soudainement Natsu, écroulé de rire en voyant Freed.

Le dragonslayer avait d'abord été très surpris, puis l'hilarité de la situation lui avait sauté aux yeux, lui provoquant un fou rire. A côté de lui, Grey leva les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité de son meilleur ami et rival. Ce n'était pas le moment bon sang !

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Mirajane, tout aussi choqué que le reste de la guilde.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis tombé en rangeant et j'ai perdu connaissance, soupira Freed. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais comme ça …

Le mage runique espérait fortement qu'il existe une solution pour régler rapidement ce problème. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant le grand Laxus dans cet état ! Sans parler des missions …

La barmaid quitta sa place au bar pour aller chercher le maître à l'étage dans son bureau. Entre temps, Natsu s'était calmé.

Lorsque le maître arriva, il se fraya un chemin parmi les mages de sa guilde. Une fois face à Freed, il prit la mesure de la situation. Lorsque Mirajane était arrivé dans son bureau, elle lui avait expliqué rapidement. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux, Makarov prenait pleinement conscience de la situation.

-Mon enfant, je vois que tu as malencontreusement activé un ancien sortilège qui transforme ton corps en celui du sexe opposé. Je ne connais pas de contre-sort malheureusement, il va falloir attendre que les effets se dissipent d'eux-mêmes.

-Master, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'annuler le sort ? demanda le mage runique, inquiet de rester ainsi.

-Je n'en connais aucun mon enfant, je suis désolé.

Freed resta sans réaction, totalement stupéfait. Comment le simple fait de ranger la bibliothèque de la guilde avait pu virer à une telle situation ? Il en regrettait d'avoir perdu son équilibre. Et bon sang, ce que cette poitrine pouvait être lourde ! Il se demandait comment faisait les filles. Ce poids lui donnait mal au dos.

En plus de cela, son corps s'était amincie, lui donnant une allure élancée et élégante. Ses traits s'étaient également affinés pour devenir plus féminin. Seuls ses longs cheveux verts n'avaient pas été touchés. Il flottait dans ses vêtements, et constata qu'il devrait se refaire une garde-robe en urgence. Et il ne fut pas le seul à se faire la remarque, visiblement.

-Et si on allait faire du shopping demain ? proposa Lucy au mage.

La jeune femme voulait y aller depuis quelques temps déjà, mais n'en avait jamais l'occasion avec les missions qui s'enchaînaient. Freed accepta la proposition avec reconnaissance. Levy et Erza se joignirent à eux, et ils convinrent ensembles de se retrouver le lendemain matin à la guilde pour ensuite faire le tour des boutiques.

Malgré la gentillesse des jeunes femmes, le mage runique se sentait terriblement gêné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ça un jour avec elles, et pour cause. Il ne faisait que rarement les magasins, n'y allant que lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir.

Freed rejoignit Evergreen et Bixslow à leur table en soupirant. Cette situation le désespérait déjà, et il ne savait même pas combien de temps elle allait durer. Le mage des âmes avait un sourire mi-inquiet mi-moqueur sur les lèvres. Cependant la jeune femme était plus compréhensive. Mais rien qu'imaginer la réaction de Laxus, le jeune homme avait envie de s'enterrer dans un petit trou de souris.

Après tout … comment allait-il expliquer au dragonslayer de la foudre, le mage le plus macho de toute la guilde, qu'il était devenu une femme ?! Non, c'était inconcevable. Laxus ne devait surtout pas l'apprendre ! Mais comment le lui cacher ? Le mage runique ne voyait aucune solution, ce qui empira sa mine déjà au trente-sixième dessous.

-On a qu'à organiser une soirée pyjama ce soir à Fairy Hills ? proposa Evergreen pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Tu devrais pouvoir venir exceptionnellement.

-C'est gentil Ever, mais je vais avoir besoin de rester un peu seul ce soir.

Freed ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à la guilde. De toute manière, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil commençait sa lente descente dans le ciel. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais lui faisant du bien. Il prit le chemin de son appartement en banlieue de Magnolia. Il marcha dans les rues calmes de la ville en silence. Il commençait doucement à avaler les évènements de l'après-midi.

Une fois chez lui, Freed referma à clef derrière lui et partis dans sa chambre. Il prit rapidement un tee-shirt un peu grand dans son placard puis fit un tour à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement, découvrant son corps féminin dans le même temps. Sa peau était douce quand il posait ses doigts dessus, frôlant la peau sensible.

Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent sous le liquide ruisselant sur son corps. Cette douche lui faisait du bien. Il avait du mal avec son corps féminin et frôlait à peine la peau. Ses gestes étaient emprunt de timidité et de gêne. Il lui faudrait probablement un peu de temps pour s'y faire.

Il se sécha tout aussi délicatement avant de s'habiller pour la soirée et la nuit. Il se prépara ensuite rapidement le repas qu'il mangea en regardant un film sur sa lacrima-vision. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses draps frais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil. Peut-être qu'il aura les idées plus claires le lendemain, ne sait-on jamais.

* * *

Pauvre Freed, une victime de plus de mon imagination xD  
Une petite review ? :)


	3. Chapter 2

Et voila la journée shopping ! Je vous laisse découvrir un peu cette première journée en tant que femme pour notre mage runique :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** Et oui, Freed en femme xD Il n'y a pas vraiment de clef pour redevenir normal, puisque comme dit dans le chapitre 1 il faut attendre que les effets se dissipent. Mais oui, peut-être que certains tenteront de trouver une solution pour l'aider ;)

Des scènes embarrassantes il y en aura plus d'une dans cette histoire de fou, ne t'en fais pas ! Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs le pauvre :')

 **MikiKuran :** Et oui, tu as eu une bonne intuition ;) Et pour la suite oui, je peux t'assurer que tu vas rire ! (j'ai déjà des fou rire toute seule en imaginant certaines futurs scène xD)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Freed se réveilla doucement en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Le jeune homme émergea lentement des limbes du sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira avant de s'extraire de ses draps. Mais bien vite, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le mage runique gémit de désespoir et s'habilla rapidement, cachant ses formes féminines sous des vêtements amples.

Le jeune homme avait rendez-vous avec les filles dans une heure. Rien qu'à l'idée de faire les boutiques avec elles, il en était fatigué. Nul doute que ce serait long, très long … Il se prépara son petit-déjeuner qu'il engloutit au ralentit. Freed ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps durerait cette malédiction. Car oui, pour le jeune homme, être transformé en femme était une véritable malédiction !

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se décida finalement à se rendre à la guilde. Le jeune homme prit son temps sur le chemin, il avait un peu d'avance. Il hésita un instant devant les portes. Etait-ce une bonne idée d'entrer ? Ne devrait-il pas les attendre devant le bâtiment ?

Mais ses hésitations étaient inutiles, après tout, la guilde entière était déjà au courant. Se cacher était inutile. Il poussa donc les portes et entra à l'intérieur. Au bar, Mirajane s'occupait du service avec son sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Freed ! le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Mira …

Le mage runique lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, mais les filles ne semblaient pas encore arrivées. Il s'assit au comptoir et commanda un chocolat chaud, que la barmaid s'empressa de lui servir. Il le but lentement, en prenant son temps. Il avait assez d'avance pour pouvoir se le permettre.

Petit à petit, ses camarades arrivèrent les unes après les autres. Elles le rejoignirent au comptoir et entamèrent la discussion avec le mage runique.

La dernière arrivée fut Lucy. La blonde s'excusa pour son retard et ils purent enfin partir en ville s'occuper de la garde-robe du jeune homme.

-On va en centre-ville ? demanda Erza.

-Bien sûr ! Le quartier commerçant possède de nombreuses boutiques de vêtements et chaussures, répondit Evergreen.

Alors que les filles étaient presque surexcitées, le mage runique affichait une expression blasée, presque lasse. Il les suivit en silence jusqu'au premier magasin. Sous ses yeux, des rayons entiers de vêtements pour femme. Les mages entrèrent et regardèrent les habits qui se présentaient à elles.

Les filles présentèrent plusieurs tenues à Freed, qui n'eut d'autres choix que les prendre dans ses bras. Mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas la, bien au contraire ! Les jeunes femmes choisissaient aussi des vêtements pour elles, qu'elles souhaitaient éventuellement acheter. Ou bien simplement pour les essayer. Au grand dam du mage runique. S'il avait su, il se serait abstenu de faire du shopping accompagné !

Lorsque les jeunes femmes acceptèrent finalement d'aller faire les essayages après avoir fais le tour complet du magasin, le mage runique s'enferma dans une cabine. Il osa enfin regarder les habits que ses amies lui avaient choisi, et manqua s'étouffer sur place. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi prenaient-elles des tenues aussi sexy ?! Certaines étaient même à la limite de l'indécence (du moins à son goût) !

Avec un soupir résigné, il se décida enfin à essayer. Il retira ses vêtements et enfila un débardeur bleu marine et une jupe mi-longue noire à volants. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine et écarquilla les yeux. Le haut mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses hanches fines, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination concernant sa silhouette mince.

-Alors, tu nous montres ? demanda l'une de ses camarades, de l'autre côté du rideau.

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de Levy. Il ouvrit lentement le rideau et rougit à cause de sa tenue bien trop sexy pour lui. Les jeunes femmes sourirent, elles avaient bien choisi. Elles remarquèrent cependant ses jambes absolument pas épilés et se promirent silencieusement de faire quelque chose pour ça !

Freed essaya ainsi toutes les tenues, les filles insistant pour qu'il leur montre à chaque fois. Malheureusement, les vêtements étaient tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, et il eut du mal à choisir lesquels prendre et lesquels laisser.

Mais les jeunes femmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas ici. Oh que non ! Elles lui firent faire le tour de toutes les boutiques de vêtements féminin de la ville ! Et évidement, il ne put esquiver les essayages à chaque fois. Et lorsque la pause de midi arriva, le mage runique soupira de soulagement. Il avait déjà pleins de sacs dans les bras, à n'en plus savoir que faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une boulangerie acheter des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent tous ensemble au parc. Le groupe s'assit en cercle à l'ombre des ombres.

-Je pense que pour les vêtements c'est bon, dit Lucy.

La blonde avait elle-même plusieurs sacs avec elle, de même que ses amies. Alors qu'elles devaient juste aider le mage runique à refaire sa garde-robe, elles en avaient toutes profité pour faire quelques achats.

-Les chaussures maintenant ? demanda Erza, bien que ce soit une évidence.

Freed faillit s'étouffer. Lui qui pensait en avoir enfin finis, il se rendait finalement compte de son erreur. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque la, mais il était vrai qu'avec ses nouveaux vêtements il aurait besoin de nouvelles chaussures.

-Dîtes-moi qu'après ça, ce sera finis, gémit Freed, presque suppliant.

Non pas que le jeune homme n'apprécie pas de passer du temps avec ses amies, mais tout ce shopping commençait à faire trop pour lui qui habituellement faisait peu les magasins. Il n'achetait de nouvelles affaires que lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir, et faisait ses emplettes rapidement.

Les filles prirent une mine pensive, avant qu'Evergreen acquiesce. Du moins pour le moment.

-Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, lui dit la mage des fées.

-Pour aujourd'hui ?! s'étrangla Freed.

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de son amie. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Résigné, il suivit les jeunes femmes dans les magasins de chaussures. Il essaya quelques paires de ballerines et de baskets, mais refusa net quand Lucy et Erza lui proposèrent des chaussures à talons. Elles étaient folles si elles pensaient qu'il allait mettre un truc pareil ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il leur aurait dis s'il n'était pas actuellement transformé en femme. Mais quand même !

Lorsque cette journée épuisante se termina en fin d'après-midi, le mage runique rentra chez lui sans même passer à la guilde. Il était bien trop fatigué, et il devait encore ranger tous ses achats. Freed commença avant tout par déposer ses sacs dans sa chambre avant de filer sous une douche bien chaude qui le détendit. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il consentit à sortir ses nouvelles affaires et les ranger soigneusement dans son armoire.

Le mage runique se coucha finalement fatigué, mais satisfait. Il n'aurait pas à remettre les pieds dans un quelconque magasin de si tôt. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir vus son idole de la journée, mais étant donné les circonstances ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il retournerait à la guilde le lendemain.

* * *

Ah la la le pauvre, il en a pas finis :') Des hypothèses sur ce qui l'attend le lendemain ? :D  
Que dire de plus ... une petite review ? Et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Et revoici la suite des malheurs (je pense qu'on peut dire ça ?) de Freed :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **MikiKuran** et **JeTapeL'inscrute :** C'est ça, vous avez bien devinez. Et le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses surprises xD

* * *

Freed commençait tout juste à s'habituer à l'idée d'être devenu une femme. Il ouvrit son armoire et regarda ses nouveaux vêtements féminins rangés aux côtés de ses affaires habituelles. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par se décider pour un slim noir et un débardeur bordeau. Le jeune homme attacha ensuite les pointes de ses longs cheveux verts comme à son habitude avant d'avaler un rapide déjeuner.

Enfin prêt, il partit à la guilde de bonne humeur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait encore une femme, chose qu'il trouvait encore un peu étrange, mais il n'en était plus aussi gêné qu'avant. Il s'y était fais en quelque sorte. Mais tout de même, le mage runique avait hâte de retrouver son corps athlétique de jeune homme.

Freed ouvrit les portes de la guilde et entra dans l'immense salle commune. A cette heure matinale, peu de monde était présent. Mirajane toujours fidèle à son poste de barmaid, Cana déjà accroché à son premier tonneau de la journée assise sur une table. Quelques mages dispersés sur quelques tables, discutant par petit groupe ou profitant d'un petit moment de solitude bienvenu avant l'effervescence qui ne tarderait pas à atteindre les lieux.

Le jeune homme, qui n'en était plus vraiment un pour une durée indéterminée, s'avança vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret haut en attendant son équipe. Il craignait un peu la réaction de Laxus lorsqu'il le verrait, mais au final ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et ils pourraient tout de même partir en mission malgré tout.

Un peu plus serein que les deux jours précédents, le mage runique attendait l'arrivé des Raijins. Au sein de la guilde, l'ambiance s'animait peu à peu avec l'arrivée progressive des mages n'étant pas en mission. En fin de matinée, Evergreen arriva avec Levy et Erza. La rousse portait une boite dans ses mains.

Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de Freed et la mage chevalière lui tendit la boite.

-C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme en se demandant ce que contenait la mystérieuse boite.

Il souleva le couvercle blanc et se figea soudainement. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un kit complet d'épilation. Freed blêmit soudainement et regarda anxieusement ses amies.

-Pourquoi vous me donnez ça … ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Il va bien falloir t'en occuper avant que tu ne sortes en jupe, lui asséna Evergreen.

-Et puis c'est le minimum, maintenant que tu es une fille, l'acheva Lucy.

Pris au piège, le mage runique ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout autour d'eux, les fées avaient pour beaucoup des sourires mi-moqueurs mi-compatissants aux lèvres, d'autres étaient pris de fou rire incontrôlable.

Et c'est le moment que choisis Laxus pour faire son entrée. D'abord surpris par l'hilarité générale, il haussa un sourcil et avança dans la pièce. Mais dès qu'il aperçut Freed et la boite encore ouverte dans ses mains, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Et bien alors Freed, je ne te savais pas adepte de travestissement, déclara le dragonslayer de foudre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts leva des yeux craintifs sur son idole. Il eut besoin d'encore quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc.

-Ce n'est pas le cas Laxus, j'ai juste été victime des grimoires de la bibliothèque, dit le mage runique d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Oh mais tu peux l'avouer si tu aimes te travestir, reprit Laxus, très amusé par la situation.

Le mage de la foudre était déjà au courant de la situation, mais la voir de ses propres yeux étaient bien plus drôle qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En face de lui, Freed ne savait plus où se mettre. Le jeune homme aurait aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris tant il était gêné et mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais t'en servir j'espère ? demanda Erza en désignant le contenue de la boite.

Freed secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

-Très bien, tu peux venir à Fairy Hills exceptionnellement, on va s'occuper de toi, déclara la mage chevalière.

-Je m'en charge, dit Evergreen avant d'attraper son ami par le poignet.

La jeune femme emmena Freed avec elle une fois qu'il eut refermé la boite. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre à Fairy Hills puis lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu comptes vraiment faire ça Ever ? demanda le mage runique, peu rassuré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, une fois finis tu auras les jambes et les aisselles toutes douces.

Freed déglutit difficilement et retira son jean pendant que son amie préparait la cire. Elle posa ensuite la casserole avec la cire chaude par terre et s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. Elle prit un pinceau et appliqua une première bande de cire sur la jambe face à elle.

Le liquide chaud durcit rapidement, formant une belle bande solide emprisonnant les poils indésirables. Une fois la cire sèche, Evergreen prit le haut de la bande, et tira d'un coup sec. Freed poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Et il allait devoir subir ça sur la totalité de ses jambes et aux aisselles ?!

Le mage runique gémit de désespoir sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. La mage des fées appliquait déjà une deuxième bande de cire. Freed se mordit les lèvres, supportant tant bien que mal pendant que son amie s'occupait de l'intégralité de ses jambes. Elle enleva la totalité des poils.

-Maintenant lève les bras, lui dit-elle une fois les jambes terminées.

Freed obéit anxieusement, et elle remit une couche de cire qu'elle laissa sécher avant de l'arracher d'un coup. Et ceux sous chaque aisselle. Une fois finis, le mage runique soupira de soulagement. Enfin c'était fini ! Mais comment les filles faisaient-elle pour faire ça régulièrement ?!

Tout à son soulagement, il ne vit pas la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de sa camarade.

-Enlève ton boxer.

-Pardon ?! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-On a pas fais l'épilation du maillot, répondit Evergreen l'air de rien.

Freed blêmit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il espérait que ce soit une blague, mais la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amie lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Mortifié, il retira lentement le vêtement gênant, les joues écarlattes.

Evergreen appliqua la cire avec attention et précaution. Petit bout par petit bout, elle lui épila entièrement le maillot. Le pauvre mage runique ne put retenir ses cris cette fois. La douleur était atroce, encore pire que le reste ! Il aurait donné cher pour ne plus subir une torture pareille. Des larmes de douleur apparurent dans le coin des yeux.

La jeune femme compatissait au malheur de son camarade, comprenant très bien la souffrance que ce devait être pour lui. Sans compter la gêne qu'il éprouvait depuis le début. Lorsque se fut finis, elle rangea pour lui le kit d'épilation, lui laissant le temps de se rhabiller et se remettre de ses émotions.

-Comment vous faites … ? demanda finalement Freed.

-On s'habitue, même si ça reste toujours douloureux.

Evergreen lui remit la boite entre les mains.

-Tu devrais la ramener chez toi. Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir le faire par toi-même, n'est ce pas ?

Freed acquiesça. Cette fois, il avait bien vus la lueur amusée dans les yeux de la jeune femme ! La situation l'amusait ! Un soupir traversa les lèvres du mage runique qui partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Ou la la, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place xDD Mais imaginer la scène était très drôle quand même :)


	5. Chapter 4

Et voila la suite des malheurs (?) de Freed. Le pauvre, il n'en a pas finis d'en voir de toutes les couleurs xD  
Remerciements spécial à ma meilleure amie qui m'a donné quelques idées, et surtout de bon fou rire en imaginant les scènes. Je t'adore 3

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **MikiKuran :** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant :)

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** T'imagine pas le fou rire que j'ai eu en imaginant la scène de l'épilation ! xD Et oui, Laxus ne l'aide pas du tout :') Tu penses vraiment qu'avec mon sadisme je vais pas lui faire découvrir à un moment ou l'autre le cadeau empoisonné de mère nature ? o:)

* * *

Freed retourna à la guilde en début de soirée. A peine eut-il ouvert les portes qu'il faillit rencontrer tables et tabourets volants dans la pièce. Une bagarre générale avait lieu une fois de plus. Le jeune homme plus si masculin que cela avança au milieu du bazar prudemment pour rejoindre ses amis au bar.

-Tu serais presque aguicheuse avec des habits aussi sexy, se moqua gentiment Bixslow.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ta poitrine par contre, on voit très bien que tu ne portes pas de soutif, fit remarquer Evergreen avec un sourire mutin.

Freed déglutit devant sa camarade. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore lui faire ?! Il doutait que cela puisse être pire que l'épilation, mais tout de même !

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête Ever ? hésita le mage runique.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, bien que la réponse était évidente.

-Tu dois acheter de la lingerie, lâcha-t-elle l'air de rien sous les rires de Laxus et Bixslow.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse …

Le sourire de son amie acheva le jeune homme. Lui qui espérait en avoir finis avec tout cela et pouvoir reprendre sa vie plus ou moins normalement malgré sa transformation, il se rendait compte que ses tourments étaient loin d'être terminés.

-Combien de temps ça va encore durer … ? se désola Freed.

Le mage runique songeait sérieusement à éviter la guilde quelques temps pour avoir la paix et surtout, ne pas refaire les magasins avec les filles. Une fois lui avait largement suffit, il ne comptait absolument pas recommencer ! Mais ce n'était pas dans l'idée des jeunes femmes de le laisser s'échapper.

Le lendemain matin, Freed entendit la sonnette de l'entrée résonnait alors qu'il était toujours au lit. Réveillé par le bruit, il constata qu'il était encore tôt et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à une heure aussi matinale. Il sortit des draps, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et revêtit rapidement une robe de chambre bordeaux. Le jeune homme alla ensuite ouvrir à ses visiteurs.

-Toujours pas levé ? demanda aussitôt Evergreen en haussant un sourcil.

La mage des fées avait un léger sourire mutin aux lèvres. A ses côtés, Kana et Mirajane. Freed soupira, il devinait très bien pourquoi elles étaient là.

-Entrez …, leur dit-il.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière elles et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement. Prenant en compte qu'il allait avoir des essayages à faire, il opta pour une jupe mi-longue noire et un débardeur blanc.

-On doit vraiment le faire … ? hésita Freed en retournant voir les filles.

Kana passa un bras autour des épaules du mage, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. La situation était très drôle pour elle, et elle comptait bien se charger des sous-vêtements du mage runique.

-Oh que oui ! répondit-elle. Tu vas attirer tous les mecs en chaleur sinon, avec ta poitrine qui tombe. Enfin remarque, des boxers sous des vêtements féminins ce n'est pas si attirant, mais ils ne le verront pas avant de te déshabiller.

-Tu as envie de te faire draguer par tous les garçons en manque de la ville ? acheva Evergreen.

Freed pâlit en imaginant la scène dans sa tête et se résigna à acheter des sous-vêtements féminins.

-C'est décidé, s'exclama joyeusement Mirajane. Il faut qu'on prenne tes mensurations avant.

Et la mage démoniaque sortit un mètre à mesurer. Elle s'approcha de son ami et prit son tour de poitrine alors que le jeune homme était rouge de gêne. Elle en profita pour jauger à vus d'œil son bonnet.

-Allons-y ! Il est grand temps de faire de lui une femme digne de ce nom, dit Mirajane avec son sourire bienveillant.

Freed lui lança un regard assassin. Il n'était PAS une femme bon sang ! Quoi que, si on baissait le regard sur ses formes, on ne pouvait que dire le contraire. Mais tout de même ! Elles le connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était un homme !

Mais les sourires mutins de Kana et Evergreen ne lui laissaient aucune échappatoire. Elles s'amusaient de la situation en plus ! De cette malédiction ! Le mage runique soupira, comment avait-il pu en arriver la … ? Si seulement il n'avait pas accepté de ranger la bibliothèque à la place de la barmaid.

Freed suivit les jeunes femmes à l'extérieur, et elles le menèrent jusqu'à une boutique de lingerie discrète dans une ruelle du quartier commerçant de Magnolia. Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans le magasin et les jeunes femmes examinèrent tous les sous-vêtements féminins en vente. Elles choisirent toutes des ensembles à la taille supposé du jeune homme qu'elles lui fourrèrent dans les bras.

-Euh … les filles, vous êtes sûr de vouloir m'en faire prendre autant ? Je veux dire, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, si ?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent. Et au moins tu auras du stock si jamais ça se reproduisait un jour !

Evidemment, avec un argument pareil, il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Il se dirigea à contrecœur vers les cabines d'essayage et déposa son tas de linge sur le petit tabouret. Il retira ensuite ses ballerines et prit le premier ensemble, en dentelle blanche. Bon, il était passable encore.

Les essayages se passèrent plutôt bien au début. Jusqu'à ce que le mage runique tombe sur un ensemble rose dont le haut était très découvert, mais le pire était le bas. Un string ! Freed faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elles avaient osées ! La coupable allait l'entendre ! Il se rhabilla et ouvrit le rideau, furieux.

-Qui a osé mettre _ça_ dans la lingerie ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en montrant l'ensemble en question.

-Mais il est très bien cet ensemble, répondit Kana déjà éméchée.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mettre ça ?! hurla Freed.

C'était trop pour lui. Déjà qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour venir acheter de la lingerie féminine, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin.

-Mais si tu vas l'essayer. Sinon je dirais à toute la guilde qu'essayer des sous-vêtements féminins était trop fantasme, répondit Evergreen d'un ton mutin.

Freed se figea, choqué par l'audace de son amie. Elle n'oserait tout de même pas … ? Dans le doute, il préféra essayer et tant pis si cela lui faisait horreur. Hors de question qu'elle répande une rumeur pareille dans la guilde ! Plutôt mourir !

Le jeune homme termina les essayages sans faire d'histoire et tria ceux qu'il gardait et les autres. Il prit bien soin d'enfouir tous les ensembles possédant des strings dans la pile à ranger bien sûr. Déçu qu'il n'en prenne aucun, Kana lui en fourra un noir très sexy dans les mains sans lui laisser l'occasion de refuser.

-Avec ça, tu feras sensations quand tu voudras un peu plus que draguer, glissa-t-elle avec malice avant de s'éloigner prudemment du mage.

Exaspéré, Freed se dépêcha de payer puis faussa compagnie aux filles. Enfin fini ! Il priait pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus de mésaventure impliquant des magasins.

* * *

Ah la la, après les vêtements, les sous-vêtements. Elles sont quand même bien malicieuses les mages xD  
Alors, après ça, qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir lui arriver à votre avis ?


	6. Chapter 5

Cette fois, le début est un peu plus sérieux mais on retrouve vite l'humour ensuite ;) (et qu'est ce que j'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Freed xDD)  
Merci à ma meilleure amie pour ses idées folles et nos fous rires en imaginant les scènes 3

* * *

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** Comment je fais ? Je sais pas ... mais ma meilleure amie y est probablement pour quelque chose, vus les délires qu'on se fait sur cette histoire xD Alors une des idées que tu as proposé se trouve effectivement dans ce chapitre. Quand à la dernière que tu as proposé, va-t-il le découvrir ou pas ... secret ! :D Et à mon avis, la question n'est pas "jusqu'où va aller mon sadisme ?" mais "a-t-il seulement une limite ?" :)

* * *

Freed soupira de soulagement une fois chez lui et rangea sa lingerie féminine. Le jeune homme hésita ensuite à retourner à la guilde, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver une fois de plus. Il espérait sincèrement retrouver rapidement son corps d'homme et retourner à sa vie d'avant.

Le mage runique ne retourna à la guilde qu'en début d'après-midi. Il rejoignit ses amis à leur table habituelle, lançant un regard méfiant à Evergreen. La jeune femme l'avait suffisamment malmenée depuis le début de cette histoire de fou, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être embarqué dans d'autres malheurs.

-Pas trop dur de devenir une femme ? demanda Bixslow avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-J'ai hâte que ce sort s'arrête, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

La mine dépitée du mage runique refroidit son ami qui s'abstint de faire d'autres plaisanteries vis-à-vis de sa situation. Les trois amis discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Laxus les rejoigne.

-On part en mission, leur annonça, tenant une affiche dans sa main.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Freed en se levant.

-Arrêter une bande de bandit. On part en fin d'après-midi.

Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté se préparer et prendre quelques affaires au cas où la mission durerait plusieurs jours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pommes rentra chez lui et prit un sac avant d'ouvrir son armoire. Il hésita ensuite sur les vêtements à prendre pendant quelques minutes, puis remplit son sac.

Freed retrouva ses coéquipiers à la gare, d'où ils prirent le train pour Shirotsume. Le blond leur expliqua la mission plus précisément durant le trajet qui leur prit trois heures. Une fois arrivée en ville, les mages de Fairy Tail rejoignirent le commanditaire. Celui-ci leur expliqua qu'ils avaient déjà recherchés les bandits mais impossible de localiser leur planque. De plus, ceux-ci étaient probablement des mages.

Les membres de Fairy Tail sortirent ensuite et décidèrent de rechercher la cachette de leurs cibles en se séparant. Ils formèrent deux groupes, et Freed se retrouva avec Bixslow.

-Tu penses pouvoir utiliser ta magie correctement ? demanda le mage des âmes.

-Oui, heureusement ma magie n'est pas affectée par la transformation.

Le mage runique ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fais s'il n'avait même pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité en mission, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ! Déjà qu'avec sa transformation, sa force physique était diminuée et cela l'agaçait profondément.

Les deux amis firent le tour de la moitié de la ville qui leur était assignée tout en discutant calmement. Freed finit par avouer l'enfer qu'il vivait à cause de sa condition féminine mais surtout à cause des filles de la guilde qui ne se gênait pas pour le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Tous ces moments infernaux lui revinrent en mémoire en même temps et le mage runique pâlit quelque peu.

Compatissant, Bixslow donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la vie facile depuis son malencontreux accident dans la bibliothèque de la guilde.

Le soir même, l'équipe au complet convint d'un plan d'action et dormit à l'hôtel. Ils avaient trouvés la planque des bandits, et leur enquête leur avait également permis de cerner plus ou moins bien leurs habitudes.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, les mages quittèrent l'hôtel pour s'occuper de leur mission. Freed partit de son côté préparer un piège tandis que ses coéquipiers se chargeaient de trouver les bandits et les attirer dans ledit piège.

Le mage runique arriva rapidement dans la ruelle où ils avaient prévus d'arrêter les bandits et commença l'écriture d'un jutsushiki. Toute personne entrant dans la zone sera immobilisée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit menottée. Il ne laissait ainsi aucune chance aux malfaiteurs de s'enfuir.

Une fois le rituel terminé, le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il mit un pied hors de la ruelle, trois dragueurs lui tombèrent dessus. Le mage runique blêmit, il connaissait ses trois personnes. Ils étaient mages de Blue Pegasus et connus.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, le salua Eve.

-Que faîtes-vous seule par ici ? Voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne ? demanda sensuellement Hibiki.

Freed eut un instant d'absence. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas ?! Il était tout de même un mage de Fairy Tail et membre de l'une des équipes les plus puissantes et connus de la guilde ! Alors pourquoi ?! Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il vit que les trois jeunes hommes l'entouraient et le plus jeune semblait lui tendre la main pour l'accompagner.

-Je ne suis pas une femme, assena froidement Freed.

Le mage runique souhaitait se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite et finir cette mission. Il avait de plus fait l'effort de mettre des sous-vêtements féminins cette fois, comme le lui avait dis Ever. Alors pourquoi venaient-ils lui faire la cours ?!

-On ne peut pourtant pas s'y tromper, dit doucement Ren. Vous êtes une magnifique jeune femme, pourquoi prétendre le contraire ?

-Vos formes harmonieuses vous dérangeraient-elles belle demoiselle ? demanda Eve.

Et ils continuaient ! Freed ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus entre cela et le shopping avec les filles. Bon sang, mais il était un homme ! Pourquoi les trois coureurs de jupons de Blue Pegasus venaient-ils le voir lui en particulier ?! Et puis pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il les croise surtout ?

Le mage runique ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Avec ses formes indubitablement féminines, il ne pouvait nier. Prétendre être un homme était donc impensable, aucun des trois mages de Blue Pegasus ne le croirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus reconnaître être une femme puisqu'il ne l'était absolument pas !

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'aimerais rester seul.

-Il serait inconcevable de laisser une jeune femme telle que vous seule, cet endroit est dangereux, lui dit Hibiki.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas une femme et que je ne veux pas vous avoir autour de moi ! s'écria Freed, excédé.

Définitivement, le mage runique ne supportait pas ces dragueurs professionnels. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fais pour mériter ça ?! se désespérait-il. Mais il n'avait pas la réponse. Et étrangement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître non plus.

-Inutile de nier belle demoiselle, répondit Ren. Nous vous protégerons, n'ayez crainte.

-Pouvons-nous vous offrir une boisson ? ajouta Eve.

Un soupir las traversa les lèvres du mage runique. Il décida de les ignorer royalement. Peut-être qu'ainsi ils arrêteraient ? Mais il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps. Ses coéquipiers venaient de revenir et les bandits entraient un par un dans son jutsushiki. Laxus et Evergreen se placèrent aux côtés de Freed dès qu'ils reconnurent les dragueurs de Blue Pegasus.

Le mage de foudre les entendit faire la cours à son coéquipier et en ressentit un profond agacement. Il fusilla du regard les trimens et de la foudre l'entoura subitement, crépitant autour de son corps.

-Laissez-le tranquille ou je vous refais le portrait, menaça Laxus.

Un intense soulagement envahis aussitôt Freed. Il fallait être suicidaire pour s'opposer à la puissance phénoménale du dragonslayer de la foudre. Les trimens regardèrent le blond qui venait de les interrompre puis la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Bonjour beauté, salua Ren en s'adressant à Evergreen.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme était d'une froideur légendaire envers les personnes extérieures à la guilde. Et qu'ils aient osés déranger leur ami ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle baissa ses lunettes et regarda les trois jeunes hommes dans les yeux. Ceux-ci, ignorant la nature de la magie de la mage au fée, furent transformés en statue de pierre.

-Merci Laxus, Ever, les remercia Freed.

Il était enfin débarrassé de ces trois gêneurs. Le mage runique put finir la mission avec ses coéquipiers. Ils mirent des menottes anti-magies aux bandits puis les livrèrent aux autorités avant de récupérer leur récompense. Celui-ci, plus que satisfait de leur travail, leur offrit également des tickets pour les sources chaudes en remerciement.

* * *

Ah la la, pauvre Freed xD  
Alors, à votre avis, le prochain chapitre ? Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ? :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Revoici la suite, avec les fameuses sources chaudes et une petite surprise à la fin o:)  
Merci à ma meilleure amie pour ses idées folles et les délires qu'on a sur cette histoire 3

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** Et oui, Blue Pegasus ! En même temps, c'est les plus gros dragueurs qu'on ait vus dans le manga, donc ils étaient tout indiqué :) Je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais peur pour Freed voyons o:) (enfaite si, puisque je peux te confirmer que mon sadisme n'a pas de limite xD)

 **MikiKuran :** Aaaah, pour ça il faudrait que les bains soient mixtes :( Mais ce serait une idée à garder peut-être pour une autre histoire xD

* * *

Le soir-même, les Raijins et Laxus allèrent aux sources chaudes de la ville. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée de l'établissement traditionnel par une jeune femme qui les laissa passé une fois qu'ils eurent montrés leurs tickets, gracieusement offert par leur commanditaire. Les jeunes mages furent alors conduits vers les vestiaires. L'hôtesse les laissa devant ces derniers et repartit accueillir d'autres clients.

Evergreen voulut se diriger à l'intérieur des vestiaires des filles pour accéder aux bains lorsqu'elle vit leur ami Freed pousser la porte des vestiaires masculins et entrer à l'intérieur. Les autres mages de Fairy Tail le regardèrent ahuris avant de réagir. Il était dans les vestiaires des hommes alors qu'il était actuellement une femme !

Le mage runique y était entré naturellement, puisqu'il était normalement un homme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua les regards ahuris et pour certains intéressés des autres hommes à l'intérieur qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il se figea à l'entrée, ne sachant que faire. Techniquement, il devrait aller au bain des femmes. Mais étant un homme, cela le gênait énormément.

Pourtant, le jeune homme était conscient qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps du côté réservé aux hommes. Déjà certains le regardait envieusement et semblaient prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. La scène était comme figé, jusqu'à ce que Laxus n'entre et attrape son camarade par le bras.

La carrure du mage de foudre et son regard menaçant dissuada les voyeurs de s'approcher de trop près de Freed. Celui-ci se fit jeter sans ménagement hors des vestiaires masculins par son ami. Aussitôt de retour dans le couloir, Evergreen s'empressa de prendre le bras du mage runique et le tira dans les vestiaires féminins.

Les deux jeunes mages purent enfin se changer pour accéder aux bains. Evergreen se déshabilla rapidement et attacha sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, cachant ses formes généreuses et sa taille fine. Son ami lui était rouge de gêne et n'osait pas regarder autour de lui. Il dut prendre sur lui pour retirer ses vêtements et se recouvrit aussitôt de sa serviette sans attendre une seule seconde.

Une fois prêt, ils rejoignirent ensemble le bain en plein air pour profiter de la fraicheur automnale pas encore trop froide. Ils se glissèrent dans l'eau et s'assirent cote à cote dans le bassin.

-C'est plutôt agréable, on était pas allé à des sources chaudes depuis combien de temps ? demanda Freed.

-Depuis bien quelques mois, répondit Evergreen. Cela dit, c'est la première fois que je me baigne avec toi, puisque les bains ne sont jamais mixtes.

-Merci de me le rappeler, soupira le jeune homme.

Il aurait préféré ne pas se trouver dans les bains des femmes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, puisqu'en tant qu'homme il n'aurait même jamais dû y entrer. Et il n'osait pas regarder en face les autres femmes présentes à l'exception de son amie Ever.

Les jeunes gens restèrent finalement longtemps dans les bains, profitant pleinement des sources chaudes. Ils ne retournèrent s'habiller aux vestiaires que quelques heures plus tard. Freed se sentit quelque peu soulagé lorsqu'il quitta enfin la partie réservée aux femmes pour retrouver Laxus et Bixslow dans le couloir.

Les mages de Fairy Tail rejoignirent l'hôtel et mangèrent à l'hôtel de ce dernier. Ils profitèrent également que leur mission soit finie pour pouvoir faire un peu la fête et surtout boire. Laxus et Bixslow firent un concours d'alcool sous les regards blasés de leurs deux camarades. Freed but également mais plus modérément, ne souhaitant nullement finir ivre ni avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. De plus, il ne connaissait pas les limites de son corps de femme concernant l'alcool et préférait donc rester prudent.

Ils ne rejoignirent leurs chambres que tard dans la soirée. Les mages avaient réservés deux chambres côte à côte. Evergreen et Bixslow prirent celle de droite, et leurs camarades celle de gauche. Freed posa son sac et rejoignit aussitôt la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement. Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans la chambre en nuisette qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double. Il allait devoir le partager avec Laxus ?!

La gêne reprit possession du mage runique qui se glissa sous les draps le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement pour lui, son camarade ne dormait pas encore et sentit les secousses du matelas. Il se retourna et enlaça son ami. Freed tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais Laxus ne fit que la resserrer et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Laxus lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Pas envie …, soupira ce dernier contre sa peau frissonnante.

Le mage runique le sentait, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. L'alcool faisait son effet et il n'avait pas la force de repousser son ami avec son corps de femme plus faible physiquement.

-S'il te plaît Laxus, tu es bourré et demain on va le regretter.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla le mage de foudre avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Les dernières barrières du mage runique s'effondrèrent et il s'accrocha au coup de son coéquipier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le désir s'empara des deux mages et ils se laissèrent emporter par le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient tous deux.

-Tu as des préservatifs ? demanda Freed dans un dernier élan de lucidité.

-Non. Mais de toute façon t'es un homme, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir tomber enceinte.

Laxus reprit les lèvres de son futur amant avec envie, et ils s'abandonnèrent au désir et au plaisir qui les brûlaient de l'intérieur.

* * *

Ah la la, on l'épargne pas notre petit mage runique :)  
Une petite review ? A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver au prochain chapitre ?


	8. chapitre 7

Et voila enfin la suite ! Je vous ai fais un peu attendre, mais bon, j'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer en ce moment. M'en voulez pas ... :)  
Retour de l'humour ici, plus que dans le chapitre précédent, et notre pauvre Freed en prend pour son grade xD

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **MikiKuran :** Si si, je pense que tu l'es ! xD Mais le lemon n'est pas prévu dans cette petite histoire, désolé :(

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** Ha ha, pas de réaction au réveil, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferais rien plus tard o:) Quand à jusqu'où j'irais, tu le découvriras par toi-même dans la suite xD

* * *

Le lendemain, l'équipe des Raijins repris la route avec Laxus pour rentrer à Magnolia. Les mages s'installèrent dans un compartiment du train et passèrent le voyage dans un silence apaisant.

A leur arrivé, ils remarquèrent l'effervescence qui s'était emparée de la ville. L'arrivée de l'automne signait également l'heure de la fête des moissons. L'équipe du dragonslayer de foudre avait quelque peu oublié cette fête qui prendrait place dès la fin de l'après-midi.

Une lueur malicieuse prit place dans les yeux d'Evergreen et la jeune femme attrapa le mage runique par le bras pour l'amener avec elle. Elle comptait bien le préparer pour la fête en tant que la belle femme qu'il était actuellement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ever ? demanda craintivement Freed.

Le jeune homme craignait que son amie ne lui fasse une mauvaise surprise. Depuis qu'il était devenu une femme, il avait appris à se méfier dès que les filles de la guilde avaient une idée derrière la tête.

-Il faut te préparer pour la fête des moissons, et l'élection de miss Fairy Tail en fin d'après-midi !

Le mage runique s'étrangla avec sa salive. L'élection de miss Fairy Tail ?! Il avait bien entendu ?! Il regarda son amie comme si elle était une aliène venue d'un autre monde. Il était hors de question qu'il participe à ce concours de beauté ! Bon sang, mais il était un homme ! Freed se demandait presque si sa camarade ne l'avait pas oublié …

-Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il une fois le choc passé.

-Toutes les filles de la guilde participent, donc toi aussi dans les circonstances actuelles !

Le mage runique blêmit devant cet argument imparable. La seule idée de participer à ce concours qu'il avait toujours regardé de loin lui faisait froid dans le dos. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il se retrouverait à devoir participer !

Evergreen emmena son ami à la guilde où ils retrouvèrent les autres femmes qui se préparaient pour le concours. La réserve s'était exceptionnellement transformée en loge géante pour leur permettre d'avoir toute l'intimité nécessaire, à l'abri des regards des hommes.

Freed se retrouva au milieu des jeunes femmes de la guilde, certaines en partie dévêtu. Il se figea et ferma les yeux alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un flamboyant rouge carmin. Il était plus gêné que jamais alors que déjà Mirajane et Kana venaient les rejoindre avec des sourires malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Alors mon petit Freed, tu nous rejoins pour tenter l'élection de miss Fairy Tail ? taquina Kana.

La jeune femme était déjà bourrée malgré l'heure de début d'après-midi.

-Je suis obligé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Evidemment ! répondit joyeusement Mirajane.

Et les jeunes femmes emmenèrent leur ami dans une cabine improvisée dans un coin de la pièce. Déjà, une tenue sexy attendait ainsi que les chaussures et accessoires. Elles tirèrent le rideau pour qu'il puisse se changer en toute intimité, ou tout du moins en la seule présence des trois malicieuses jeunes femmes.

Le mage runique ouvrit prudemment les yeux lorsque ses amies le lui demandèrent. A son grand soulagement, il remarqua la pseudo-intimité dont il pouvait profiter pour se changer. Il attendit que ses camarades tournent le dos avant de se déshabiller. Il regarda le corset avec méfiance avant de l'enfiler. Cependant le laçage dans le dos lui posa problème, c'était tout sauf pratique à attacher.

-Ever, tu peux m'attacher le laçage ? demanda Freed d'une petite voix.

-Mais bien sûr mon cher.

La brune se retourna vers son ami et prit les lacets en main. Elle tira dessus pour le serrer au maximum, montant lentement le long de son dos. Le jeune homme glapit de surprise et de douleur, il avait l'impression de se faire compresser le torse violemment. Dans son dos, Evergreen ne se retenait pas et serra le corset autant que possible avant de faire un nœud en haut du laçage pour le faire tenir.

Une fois le corset bien attaché, il prit la jupe de dentelle mi-longue et la mit. Il glissa ensuite le haut de la jupe sous le bas du corset, donnant une impression de robe. Ce fut ensuite le tour des chaussures, et cette fois il en perdit la voix. Ces sournoises lui avaient préparés des talons ! Des escarpins hauts !

Freed regarda les chaussures incriminées comme le pire monstre qu'il ait eu à affronter dans sa vie. Elles croyaient vraiment qu'il allait porter _ça_?! Un coup d'œil vers ses amies lui confirma. Elles arboraient des sourires resplendissant et des lueurs amusées et moqueuses dansaient dans leurs prunelles.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme traversa les lèvres du jeune homme qui se résigna à contrecœur à porter les escarpins. Il les mit et tenta de se tenir debout, mais son sens de l'équilibre était mis à rude épreuve. Perché sur des hauts talons, c'était la première et bien la dernière fois ! Hors de question qu'il ne recommence un jour !

-Tu es très belle ! le complimenta Mirajane. Il ne te manque plus que le maquillage pour parfaire le tout !

-On ne peut pas s'arrêter la ? S'il vous plaît les filles, je pense que c'est déjà suffisant que je porte ça.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ever s'approchait avec les boites à maquillage dans les mains. Kana le fit asseoir sur une chaise et commença à lui appliquer du fard à paupière pendant que Mirajane s'occupait du rouge à lèvre. Les jeunes femmes dosèrent à la perfection la quantité de maquillage, ne faisant que sublimer la beauté naturelle du jeune homme devenu femme.

-Et voila, tu es magnifique Freed ! s'extasia Mirajane.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent et ouvrirent les rideaux. Le mage runique était prêt pour se présenter au concours de miss Fairy Tail qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu.

* * *

Je le plains ... il va se retrouver dans un concours féminin xDD  
Alors, qui va participer au concours ? Qui va gagner ? Je suis toute ouïe pour vos hypothèses :D


	9. Chapter 8

Et me revoila, pour le plus grand malheur de Freed ! :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Dans la salle, les mages ne participants pas au concours de miss Fairy Tail envahissaient les bancs, aux côtés de citoyens de Magnolia venue voir les plus jolies jeunes femmes de la guilde la plus bruyante du pays.

Dans les coulisses, les participantes étaient prêtes et attendaient le feu vert pour rejoindre la scène. Freed sentait le stress monter. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ?! Il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir si les citoyens le reconnaissaient et qu'ils comprenaient se qu'il lui arrivait.

Max monta sur la scène et prit le micro.

-Bienvenu à tous au concours de miss Fairy Tail ! Les plus belles mages vont défiler et faire preuve de leur magie rien que pour vous !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la foule impatiente.

-Veuillez accueillir notre première concurrente, une mannequin connue dans tout le pays, Mirajane !

La mage démone entra sur scène, son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vais vous faire profiter de mon pouvoir de transformation.

Elle prit l'apparence de Charuru puis de la petite Wendy, sous les yeux choqués des spectateurs. Plusieurs sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher. Puis la jeune femme retourna en coulisse.

-Et maintenant, la meilleure épéiste de Fiore, j'ai nommé Erza !

La rousse le rejoignit sur scène et fit un ré-équipement. Elle mit une longue robe échancré et décolleté qui lui allait à la perfection. Les plus pervers et voyeuristes se mirent à saigner du nez alors que tous applaudissaient. Satisfaite de son effet, Titania retourna dans les coulisses.

Ce fut le tour de Levy, et la jeune mage des mots fit apparaître des fleurs, du feu, de la lumière au-dessus d'elle. Puis Lucy qui invoqua Virgo pour faire une chorégraphie.

S'enchaînèrent ensuite Evergreen et sa magie des fées ainsi que Kana et ses cartes avant que ne vienne le tour de Freed.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte blêmit lorsque son nom fut appelé et avança à contrecœur vers la scène. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le feu des projecteurs, il avait du mal à avancer sans trébucher avec ses escarpins.

-Yami no ecriture, tsubasa !

Des ailes d'un violet sombre apparurent dans son dos. Plutôt qu'utiliser sa magie en publique, le mage runique aurait préféré se cacher très loin. Surtout qu'il était le seul mage runique de la guilde, et qu'il avait donc toutes les chances d'être reconnu.

Il retourna rapidement en coulisse, se demandant encore comment il avait pu se faire embarquer si facilement par son amie Ever pour participer au concours. Et souhaitait fortement ne plus jamais devoir y participer à nouveau.

Les participantes suivantes passèrent les uns après les autres, puis vint le tour des délibérations.

-Chacun de vous va écrire sur une feuille le nom de la candidate que vous souhaitez élire comme miss Fairy Tail, puis nous procéderons au dépouillement, annonça Max.

Les spectateurs obéirent, et le mage du sable passa ensuite dans les rangs avec une boite pour récupérer tous les bulletins. Il remonta ensuite sur scène accompagné de l'adorable petite Wendy. La jeune fille devait être la main innocente qui sort les votes de la boite et donne les résultats. Ainsi, elle prit les papiers les uns après les autres, donnant à chaque fois le nom de la participante inscrit dessus. Derrière elle, Max tenait un compte sur un tableau.

Une fois le dépouillement finis, Wendy se retourna et regarda le tableau des résultats.

-La gagnante est Freeda ! Félicitation à elle ! Annonça la dragonslayer.

En coulisse, Freed se figea alors que ses camarades le poussaient vers la scène avec des sourires moqueurs. Le jeune homme eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de réagir, assimilant difficilement sa victoire. Comment lui, un homme, pouvait gagner un concours de miss ?! Sérieusement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir gagner ! Même pas y participer !

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte, les jeunes femmes l'avaient poussé jusqu'à l'entrée de la scène et la petite Wendy avait prit le relais ensuite, le tirant devant le public. La foule applaudissait, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient écroulés de rire devant la tête ahurie du mage runique.

Ce dernier remercia les votants d'une voix mécanique tout en prenant les joyaux récompensant la gagnante du concours. Non vraiment, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à la situation. Tout cela le dépassait. Et pourquoi le maître ou Laxus n'avaient rien fais pour le sortir de ce traquenard ?! Personne n'était venu l'aider !

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres dès qu'il retourna dans les coulisses, et il remit ses vêtements, ne souhaitant pas rester une minute de plus dans la robe que ses amies lui avaient préparée pour le concours et ne supportant plus les escarpins. Non vraiment, cette tenue n'était pas pour lui. Mais surtout, cette victoire au concours le perturbait à tel point qu'il en perdait ses moyens et ne réagissait plus à rien.

* * *

Alors, que va-t-il bien pouvoir lui arriver au prochain chapitre à votre avis ? :D


	10. Chapter 9

Voici enfin la suite ! Toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai été un peu occupé, j'ai eu un moment ou je n'avais pas la motivation de continuer, et surtout j'ai commencé à travailler récemment en plus de mes études donc mes textes avancent un peu au ralenti ... Mais promis, je la finirai cette histoire !  
De toute manière, bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Guest :** Et oui, miss Fairy Tail ! Le pauvre, il se prend tout dans la figure :')

* * *

Freed quitta la guilde au plus vite, les mages ayant quartier libre pour le reste de l'après-midi afin de se préparer pour la grande parade qui avait lieu le soir même. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa maison et déposa sa bourse de joyaux dans son coffret d'économies. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son canapé pour se reposer un peu après la folie de cet après-midi et du concours.

Le mage runique finit par s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir, et ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il regarda l'heure d'un œil endormis avant de bondir du canapé. La parade ! Il devait se préparer rapidement pour ne pas risquer d'arriver en retard.

Le jeune homme partit à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain et prit une douche éclair avant d'aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de porter ses tenues habituelles depuis qu'il était une femme. Un soupir agacé traversa ses lèvres et il regarda dans ses vêtements féminins. Son choix de porta finalement sur une robe blanche mi-longue et des manches longues dégageant ses épaules. Il ajouta des ballerines elles aussi blanches pour aller avec.

Satisfait de sa tenue, le mage runique se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux avant de quitter sa maison pour aller à la parade. Il traversa les rues de la ville et rejoignit ses camarades de guilde et monta sur l'un des chariots roulant. Soudain, la peur d'être reconnu lui fit une boule dans la gorge et la panique l'envahit. Il était le seul mage runique de Fairy Tail, et par conséquent facilement reconnaissable en plus de sa longue chevelure vert pomme.

A ses côtés, Evergreen passa la main sur son bras dans une tentative d'apaisement. La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son camarade. Freed eut un sourire reconnaissant mais malgré tout crispé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer un peu, conscient que la parade commencerait d'une minute à l'autre.

Durant la parade dans les rues de la ville, Freed utilisa sa magie comme tous les ans pour faire le spectacle avec ses camarades. Il se situait sur le chariot de Laxus avec les autres membres de l'unité Raijin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin de la parade, le mage runique sauta du chariot et partit directement à la guilde pour éviter leurs fans. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais pour cette fois il préférait les esquiver pour ne pas devoir répondre à des questions embarrassantes ni se trahir.

Une fois arrivée au QG, Freed s'assit au comptoir et commanda un verre de vin. Kinana le servit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors que le mage runique s'apprêtait à commencer sa boisson, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Levy.

-Freed ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

La jeune femme lui tendit une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide transparent. Le garçon aux cheveux vert la prit avec un regard interrogatif.

-C'est une potion qui devrait te faire redevenir normal. J'ai fais quelques recherches pendant que vous étiez en mission pour t'aider avec ton problème.

-Merci beaucoup Levy.

Freed ouvrit la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres. Il but d'une traite la totalité du liquide avant de rendre la fiole à la mage des mots.

-Elle devrait prendre effet dans les prochaines heures, lui apprit la jeune femme avant de rejoindre Lucy.

Le mage runique sourit et sirota tranquillement son verre de vin pendant que ses camarades de guilde arrivait peu à peu. La guilde était aussi bruyante qu'à son habituel, et avec les fêtes de la Fantasia les bagarres et autres animations allaient bon train dans le bâtiment.

Freed quitta les lieux environs deux heures plus tard pour rentrer chez lui. Il alla aussitôt dormir, tout en espérant que la potion de Levy lui rendrait son corps durant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le mage runique se réveilla tôt et se leva. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il était toujours une femme et rejoignit la salle de bain. A ce moment la, un cri de surprise et d'effroi traversa ses lèvres. Il resta figé devant le miroir, sous le choc. Dans ses cheveux, les deux éclairs étaient remplacés par d'adorable oreilles de chats bien velues, et une queue du même vert que ses cheveux et ses nouvelles oreilles sortait de ses reins et pendait le long de ses jambes en remuant.

Freed leva sa main jusqu'à sa tête et toucha ses oreilles du bout des doigts. Malheureusement, l'image du miroir n'était pas l'effet d'une mauvaise blague ou une illusion d'optique, mais bien la réalité. Désespéré, le jeune homme prit une douche longue et chaude puis partit à la guilde.

Dès qu'il passa les portes du bâtiment, des exclamations raisonnèrent dans le hall. Les femmes le trouvaient absolument adorable et craquant avec sa nouvelle apparence, et même certains hommes. Freed rejoignit ses coéquipiers à leur table et s'assit avec un air dépité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Bixslow.

-Levy m'a donné une potion hier soir en disant qu'elle me ferait redevenir normal. Visiblement, il y a eut une erreur quelque part.

Laxus détailla ses nouveaux attributs avant de passer possessivement un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lança un regard menaçant vers les mages s'approchant, les prévenant clairement que le mage runique était sien et qu'ils devaient pas l'approcher. Ce dernier se blottit prudemment contre son compagnon, se sentant rassurer par sa présence et sa protection. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire harceler à cause de son apparence à demi féline.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama Levy.

La jeune femme s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux, ne souhaitant pas risquer de provoquer la colère du dragonslayer de foudre.

-J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part, je ne voulais … toutes mes excuses Freed.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il ne lui en voulait pas et la pardonnait. Après tout, la mage des mots ne souhaitait que l'aider.

Rapidement, l'information fit le tour de la ville, et certains citoyens curieux vinrent voir le phénomène. Toute cette agitation agaça Laxus, et il prit son compagnon par la main. Il s'arrêta à la table de Levy.

-Les effets de ta potion partiront dans combien de temps ? grogna le blond.

-Je … dans la journée ou la nuit.

Le dragonslayer de foudre hocha la tête et quitta la guilde sans lâcher son compagnon. Il l'amena chez lui et ferma la porte à clef avant de tirer tous les rideaux.

-Enfin tranquille.

Freed fit un sourire contrit, se sentant coupable de faire subir tout cela à son ami. En même temps, il était un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec lui après leur nuit ensemble avant de rentrer de mission. Il s'assit sur le canapé et baissa nerveusement le regard lorsque le blond le rejoignit.

-Hum … Laxus, par rapport à la dernière fois, commença le mage runique d'une petite voix.

-Tu le regrettes ? demanda doucement le dragonslayer.

Freed releva la tête avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, je ne le regrette pas. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on est maintenant ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ou … ?

Laxus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le mage runique fondit dans le baiser et ses bras entourèrent le coup du blond sans même réfléchir.

-Ça te va comme réponse ? souffla Laxus contre ses lèvres.

-Oui, soupira de contentement Freed.


	11. Chapter 10

Cette fois-ci la suite est arrivée rapidement ! Enjoy ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **JeTapeL'incruste :** Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'il n'a vraiment pas de chance (bon en même temps, avec mon sadisme et celui de ma meilleure amie ... xD). Ce qu'il peut encore lui arriver ? Je te laisse y réfléchir et me proposer les idées qui peuvent te passer par la tête :p

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Freed avait perdu ses attributs félins lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se lova un peu plus contre Laxus en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les deux mages avaient passé le reste de la journée et la nuit ensemble.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts soupira de bien-être avant de sentir une légère douleur dans le bas du ventre. Une grimace traversa ses traits. Au même moment, Laxus ouvrit les yeux et glissa ses doigts entre ses mèches.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le dragonslayer d'une voix endormie.

-Mal au ventre, ce n'est rien, répondit son camarade.

Les jeunes hommes traînèrent un peu au lit avant de se lever. Ils s'habillèrent puis quittèrent la maison de Laxus pour rejoindre la guilde. Leurs camarades étaient pour la plupart déjà rassemblé dans le hall. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades Bixslow et Evergreen au comptoir.

-Tiens, tu as perdu tes oreilles et ta queue, remarqua Mirajane.

La jeune femme avait une moue un peu déçu mais reprit rapidement son sourire avant de les servir. Les membres du Raijinshuu discutèrent entre eux pendant que des bagarres générales éclataient derrière eux. La guilde était toujours aussi bruyante qu'à son habitude.

Freed sentit soudaiement une violente dans le bas du ventre et se plia en deux. Ses camarades autour s'inquiétèrent en entendant un petit gémissement doucement lui échapper involontairement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Freed ? demanda Evergreen doucement.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

Le mage runique inspira profondément, tentant de faire partir la douleur. Il se leva de son tabouret et s'excusa avant de partir aux toilettes. Le jeune homme s'installa sur le trône avant de pousser un cri en voyant du sang dans sa culotte.

Le jeune homme sortit des toilettes paniqué après avoir fais ses besoins et fut reçu par une Evergreen inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Freed ? demanda-t-elle.

-Appelle Polyushka ! Je fais une hémorragie ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se plier en deux de douleur.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se faire planter des aiguilles dans le ventre, et devint pâle. Il se mit à transpirer et une envie de vomir commença à l'envahir. Laxus passa un bras autour de sa taille et le souleva. Le dragonslayer amena son compagnon jusqu'à l'infirmerie et le déposa délicatement sur un lit pendant que Bixslow partait chercher la vieille soigneuse acarîatre.

Laxus s'assit au bord du lit et fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur du sang sur son ami. Celui-ci poussait des gémissements de douleur inaudible. Cependant les sens de dragonslayer du blond étaient assez acérés pour les entendre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux verts de son camarade et lui caressa la tête, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

Polyushka arriva un peu plus tard, mécontente de quitter son arbre pour rejoindre les humains en ville. Elle monta directement à l'infirmerie et regarda les jeunes mages avec contrariété. Prudement, Laxus quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la vieille femme.

-Mal au ventre, gémit Freed, et je fais une hémorragie j'ai la culotte ensanglantée.

Le mage runique était gêné et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en attendant le verdict de la vieille femme. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil et l'examina consciencieusement.

Une fois l'examen médical terminé, Freed leva des yeux inquiets vers elle. Polyushka lui tendit une serviette hygiénique d'un air exaspéré.

-Tu as tes règles. Tu m'as fais venir juste pour ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

-Pardon, murmura Freed mortifié en prenant la serviette hygiénique.

La vieille soigneuse partit d'un pas décidé et quitta la guilde pour retrouver le calme de son arbre. Laxus en profita pour retourner dans l'infirmerie et trouva son compagnon caché sous les draps à cause de l'embarras. Il le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

-J'ai mes règles, murmura Freed.

Le mage runique n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était certes habitué à sa condition féminine temporaire, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé une seule seconde avoir ses règles.

-Tu peux aller chercher Ever s'il te plaît ?

Laxus hocha la tête et parti à contrecœur. Il descendit dans le hall et rejoignit la mage des fées pour lui demander de rejoindre leur camarade. Celle-ci hocha la tête et alla immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

-J'ai mes règles, lâcha Freed.

Le jeune homme lui montra la serviette hygiénique, gêné.

-Comment je fais ?

Evergreen ne put retenir un gloussement devant l'innocence de son camarade et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la serviette des mains avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu enlèves le film plastique, lui expliqua-t-elle tout en lui montrant, puis tu la colles dans la culotte.

Les joues du mage runique devinrent écarlates en réalisant qu'il allait devoir se déshabiller devant elle. Il détourna le regard et retira sa jupe puis sa culotte. Le sang avait plus que débordait et tâchait maintenant les draps blancs du lit. Un juron lui échappa et il prit la serviette avant de la coller sur le tissu rougi.

Evergreen détourna le regard pendant ce temps, comprenant la gêne de son ami. Elle attendit qu'il termine et se rhabille avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça maintenant. Et aller en ville t'acheter un paquet de serviette hygiénique.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Freed et il acquiesça. La douleur dans son ventre était toujours présente et il se sentait nauséeux, mais il se força pour aider sa camarade à enlever les draps sales et en remettre des propres. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres dans le hall et Evergreen, ayant bien remarqué l'état du mage runique, le confia à Laxus. Elle partit ensuite acheter des serviettes hygiénique pour son ami pendant que le dragonslayer le ramenait chez lui.

* * *

Ah la la ... le pauvre, il n'arrête vraiment pas de se retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes xD


End file.
